As more and more information is converted to digital form, the demand for durable and reliable data storage services is ever increasing. In particular, archive records, backup files, media files and the like may be maintained or otherwise managed by government entities, businesses, libraries, individuals, etc. However, the storage of digital information, especially for long periods of time, has presented some challenges. In some cases, long-term data storage may be cost prohibitive to many because of the potentially massive amounts of data to be stored, particularly when considering archival or backup data. Additionally, durability and reliability issues may be difficult to solve for such large amounts of data and/or for data that is expected to be stored for relatively long periods of time. Further, the management of metadata and/or data inventories may also become may also become more costly as file sizes grow and storage periods lengthen.